Healing
by Aznaeli
Summary: Alice travaille au café Talon dont la patronne est Martha Kent. Cette dernière a eu la "magnifique" idée de proposer à Bruce Wayne (vous vous rendez compte !) que la jeune femme soit son infirmière attitrée car le playboy se blesse souvent à cause de ses... activités. OCxBatman
1. Chapitre 1 - Infirmière attitrée

Coucou tout le monde ! Voici ma première fanfic sur Batman v Superman (argh, j'ai peuuurr). Ce sera un OC et j'espère vraiment qu'elle ne fera pas Mary-Sue à vos yeux ^^

Je tiens aussi à prévenir que je ne suis pas une experte en D.C Comics (je suis plus Marvel mais j'apprécie D.C Comics, bien sûr).

Évidemment, je ne mords pas et vous pouvez laisser pleiiiiiin d'avis !

A plush les petits lapins~

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 _« Infirmière attitrée »_

Si je devais dire un mot, un seul mot, que je déteste, ce serait bien « routine ». Se lever, se laver, manger, aller au travail, rentrer, regarder une série, dormir. Recommencer. Depuis ma tendre enfance, je rêvais d'être médecin. Sauver des gens, guérir les maladies.

Sauf que j'ai foiré ma première année en Médecine, ainsi que ma deuxième première. J'ai décidé que j'étais trop bête, et me voilà aujourd'hui serveuse dans un café de Métropolis.

Bon, ce n'était pas si mal. Ma patronne, Martha, était très gentille, maternelle et mon unique collègue, Jackson, était drôle. J'adorais écouter ses aventures d'une nuit qu'il avait pu avoir avec des hommes.

Cela faisait un an que Superman était mort. Étrangement, Martha, au début, semblait la plus touchée parmi nous (enfin, moi je m'en fichais). Je m'étais toujours demandée pourquoi elle était si émue lorsqu'on parlait du superhéros en caleçon à la télévision.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout allait bien. Trop bien… il n'y avait rien de spécial. J'émettais un soupir, puis un autre, sans me rendre compte que Jackson me regardait, un sourcil haussé.

— Tu t'ennuies tant que ça, Alice ?

Je me retournais vers lui, gardant ma moue.

— Y'a que deux clients.

— Tant mieux ! s'exclama-t-il, comme si c'était évident.

— Tu ne comprends pas, soufflais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Y'a rien à faire. Tout ce qu'on fait là, c'est nettoyer des assiettes dégueulasses.

Jackson haussa les épaules, ne semblant pas comprendre mon point de vue.

— Je préfère ça qu'être un petit chinois à l'usine.

Peut-être avait-il raison. Je n'aimais pas me plaindre, d'habitude. Je gagnais bien ma vie, j'avais un appartement confortable, je vivais ma vie, mais parfois… j'avais envie de découvrir le monde, arrêter de prendre des commandes et faire autre chose !

La porte s'ouvrit et mon cœur rata un battement. Un autre client ! Je fis un grand sourire, me dirigea vers la personne.

— Bonjour et bienvenue au café Talon ! C'est pour combien de personnes ?

En face de moi, le client me faisait penser à quelqu'un, mais je balayais mes pensées.

— Une seule.

Je lui montrais une table et une fois qu'il prit place, je retournais derrière le comptoir, attendant qu'il fasse une commande. Cependant, il n'avait pas touché au menu et semblait regarder les actualités. Curieuse, je me demandais ce qui était aussi intéressant.

Oh, ça parlait de Superman et de Batman. Comme d'habitude. Les médias n'avaient que ces mots à la bouche ! _« Métropolis, la ville toujours en deuil », « Mais qui se cache derrière Batman ? », « Superman, vraiment mort ? »._

Ils pensaient vraiment que ce superhéros en caleçon allait sortir d'entre les morts. Et puis, ce Batman… il n'avait rien de spécial. Puis, ils parlaient de Bruce Wayne, il aidait toujours les victimes et aidait à reconstruire le reste de la ville. Soudain, ça me frappa.

Bruce Wayne, client. Client, Bruce Wayne. Sa tête… c'était la même ! Tout à coup, je me pris un coup dans l'épaule et eut un petit cri de douleur. Jackson venait de me taper, surexcité.

— Bruce Wayne est là ! murmura-t-il en pointant le client.

— Pas la peine de me frapper pour ça.

— Tu sais bien, c'est l'excitation, l'adrénaline. Comme quand j'dois chevaucher un mâle-

— J'ai compris, toussotais-je, gênée.

— Je pourrais me le faire, ajouta-t-il.

Il y eut un petit silence, j'haussais un sourcil. D'ailleurs, qu'attendait-il pour faire sa commande ?!

— Il n'est pas sorti qu'avec des filles ? demandais-je.

— C'est une couverture, t'inquiète. Je faisais ça à l'Université, pour dissiper les doutes avec mes parents.

— Il n'a pas de parents, lui, lâchais-je, indifférente.

Ouch. Parfois, ma bouche prenait le contrôle et je disais des mots cruels. Jackson me regarda, un peu surpris.

— Nan, il a le monde à ses pieds. Imagine, t'es une femme d'affaires. T'oserais dire que t'es lesbienne ?

— Bah… ouais. Je vois pas pourquoi.

Mon collègue parût réfléchir, posant sa main tatouée sur son menton.

— Mais toi t'es bi, tu m'avais dit ? questionna Jackson.

— Ouais.

— Tes parents sont au courant ? Ton entourage ?

— Ouais.

— Même ta grand-mère ?

— Elle est morte.

— Euh… ton grand-père ?

— Il vit en Angleterre donc on lui parle plus.

Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, je vis Martha. J'allais lui demander ce qu'on devait faire de Bruce Wayne, qui restait là à regarder la télévision. Cependant, elle se dirigea vers lui et vint s'asseoir en face, souriante.

— Je savais pas que Martha aimait les hommes plus jeunes, fit Jackson, choqué.

— Bah peut-être que c'est une connaissance, proposais-je en haussant les épaules.

Mine de rien, ce Wayne avait un beau visage. Il avait une barbe de trois jours qui le mettait en valeur, une peau légèrement hâlée, un regard sombre, des cheveux poivre et sel (bah quoi, j'aime bien !). Et surtout, un putain de corps bien bâti. D'ailleurs, Jackson semblait en baver.

— Regarde-moi ces épaules larges, murmura-t-il.

— Comparé aux tiennes, c'est sûr, ricanais-je gentiment.

— Hé ! s'exclama-t-il en me donnant une petite tape.

Ils discutaient et Martha avait vraiment l'air joyeuse. Comme si en face d'elle se trouvait un fils retrouvé. Soudain, j'entendis mon nom. En parlant de ma patronne, celle-ci m'appelait. Je me dirigeais lentement, curieuse.

— Alice ! Je voudrais te présenter Bruce Wayne, tu sais évidemment qui c'est. Bruce, voici Alice Winston. Elle nous vient de Londres, je la considère comme ma fille.

— Bonjour Alice, dit-il de manière charismatique. Je crois avoir entendu son accent, ajouta-t-il vers Matha.

— Euh… bonjour.

Gênée, je n'osais rien dire et ce fut Martha qui tira une chaise pour moi. Je me mis dessus, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle m'appelait.

— Alice, commença Martha. Tu as bien pris des cours de soins infirmiers après avoir essayé la Médecine ?

— C'est exact.

D'accord… je ne comprenais vraiment pas du tout. Pourquoi parlait-elle de ça en face de lui ? Cependant, Wayne semblait intéressé.

— En fait, Bruce fait de la… spéléologie, déclara-t-elle en jetant un vif coup d'œil vers Bruce qui fit un sourire assuré. Et vu qu'il se blesse souvent, j'ai proposé à ce que tu sois son infirmière attitrée.

Que… quoi ? Hein ? Attendez. _Pause_. Déjà, Bruce Wayne fait de la spéléologie. Ce mec, millionnaire ou milliardaire, s'amuse à descendre dans des caves. Ensuite, moi ? Infirmière attitrée ? Je lançais un regard un peu déboussolé à Martha qui me fit un hochement de tête d'encouragement.

— Tu gardes ton travail, bien sûr. Tu ne vas quand même pas le soigner à longueur de journée !

Il y eut un petit silence, puis ma patronne se tourna vers Bruce, qui voulait que cela se conclut rapidement.

— N'est-ce pas ? ajoute-t-elle, visiblement peu sûre.

— Oh, bien sûr. Ce n'est que quelques fois durant la semaine, répondit Bruce.

Je déglutis. Bon, ça me permettrait de sortir de ma routine et en plus je vais traîner avec Bruce Wayne. Finalement, je finis par accepter. Soulagée, Martha nous ramena du thé. Tandis qu'il ne restait plus que nous deux, je n'osais rien dire, un peu intimidée par la présence de Wayne. Il avait un physique imposant, il fallait le dire.

Ce fut lui qui brisa le silence.

— Nous devrions sûrement échanger nos numéros, si je dois vous appeler pour une blessure.

— Ah oui, oui, évidemment.

Je pris une serviette de table et mit mon numéro, avant de lui donner, légèrement tremblante. Martha revint, me sauvant de cette ambiance gênante, et se mit à raconter ma vie, comme si je n'étais pas assez timide.

— Alice est le choix parfait, Bruce. Elle a toujours été là pour moi quand ça n'allait pas et puis ses connaissances sont bien supérieures à celles d'une infirmière normale.

— Martha… dis-je, terriblement gênée.

— Oh, ne sois pas modeste ! Tu te souviens de Charlie ? Le client qui a eu une crise cardiaque la semaine passée ? C'est quand même toi qui l'a réanimé. C'est comme ça que j'ai eu un déclic. Et puis quand même, ça fait cinq ans que je te connais !

Je lançais un sourire désolé vers Bruce, qui me le rendit. Martha avait tendance à beaucoup parler. Au fond, je ne pouvais pas le nier, ça me touchait énormément. Ensuite, Wayne avait dû partir. Il avait reçu un appel qui semblait urgent et avait filé.

J'étais encore là, assise sur la chaise, à me demander dans quoi je m'étais enrôlée. Bon, d'accord, ce n'était que nettoyer des blessures (et comment pouvait-il se faire si souvent mal si la spéléologie était un hobby sécuritaire ?). Un autre client arriva et je dus me remettre au boulot.

C'est dix minutes plus tard que dans l'arrière-boutique, j'expliquais tout à Jackson. Ce dernier était bien trop heureux.

— Il faut que tu te lies d'amitié avec !

— Mais, Jackson… je vais juste être son infirmière. Je vais le soigner et puis voilà.

— Bah, tu peux parler en le soignant, non ?

— Ouais, mais pas le draguer.

Jackson émit un soupir frustré.

Soit j'étais chanceuse, soit très, très malchanceuse. En tout cas, ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que j'étais entrée dans une aventure qui allait changer ma vie…


	2. Chapitre 2 - 3:00

Coucou ! Et voilà le 2 ème chapitre de ma fanfiction. Déjà merci pour le review qui m'a encouragée, c'est vraiment ces petits mots qui me donnent le sourire et me pousse à écrire ^^ !

Ensuite, je pense être un peu angoissée pour ce chapitre. J'ai l'impression qu'il manque de la vie, que mes personnages agissent comme des robots. Si c'est le cas, est-ce que vous le ressentez en lisant ce chapitre ? Avez-vous des conseils, avis ? Merci 3

Bonne lecture les p'tits lapins !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 _3 :00_

Devant moi, se trouvait l'immense manoir de Wayne. Il était trois heures du matin, et un certain Alfred, le majordome, m'avait appelé. Qui, à trois heures du matin, faisait de la spéléologie ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer, trouvant cet homme étrange.

J'appuyais sur la sonnette à la grille, ajustant mes cheveux décoiffés et remontant mes lunettes (que je ne portais qu'après le travail, bien sûr). Quelques minutes plus tard, les grilles s'ouvrirent et j'entrais, assez intimidée par le paysage imposant.

Mes pas m'amenèrent devant une autre porte d'entrée, qui était ouverte. J'entrais, ne sachant que faire vu que je ne connaissais pas les lieux et que pour l'instant, il n'y avait personne.

Soudain, des pas dans l'escalier se firent entendre et j'eus un petit sursaut en voyant une personne en descendre. Était-ce le prénommé Alfred ? Je le regardais, l'inspectant et il me fit un léger sourire.

— Mademoiselle Winston, vous voilà. Suivez-moi, je vous prie.

Ce que je fis, sans répondre. Il avait le même accent que le mien, je pense. Peut-être du Surrey, je n'étais pas trop sûre. On monta de deux étages et durant ce court laps de temps, je me permis de regarder les murs, décorés par des tableaux. Des ancêtres Wayne, sûrement.

— Ça lui arrive souvent de… faire de la spéléologie, la nuit ? questionnais-je, curieuse.

Le majordome eut un sourire assez indescriptible, tout en longeant un couloir.

— Monsieur Wayne a des problèmes d'insomnies, répondit-il.

— Oh. Je ne connais personne dans mon entourage qui en fait, je pense que ça m'a un peu intriguée.

— Je comprends.

On s'arrêta devant une porte qu'Alfred ouvrit, puis il me fit passer en première. Cependant, il n'entra pas et me fit un dernier sourire avant de partir. Un peu perturbée, je regardais le lit et vit Wayne assis dessus, en train d'essayer de se recoudre une plaie.

— Monsieur ? dis-je.

Wayne se retourna, un peu surpris.

— Ah, vous êtes là.

— J'ai cru comprendre que vous faisiez la spéléologie à trois heures du matin, lançais-je, sarcastique.

Je vins à côté de lui pour regarder la blessure. Il y avait des bleus mais qui n'avait pas de l'attention, juste du temps. Cependant, la plaie saignait assez et Wayne s'y prenait un peu mal pour la recoudre.

— Ça m'aide à dormir, dit-il, un peu mal à l'aise.

Je ne répondis pas et prit l'aiguille de sa main. La blessure n'était pas assez désinfectée. Je pris de l'alcool qui se trouvait sur la table basse, des cotons et en mit un peu dessus.

— Ça va un peu piquer, prévins-je.

— J'ai l'habitude.

Soit il était très maladroit, soit il descendait dans des caves sans sécurité. J'optais pour les deux options, tout en nettoyant la plaie. Remarquablement, Wayne ne bougeait pas et restait de marbre.

Ensuite, je continuai à recoudre, précise.

— Vous savez… vous pouvez m'appeler Bruce, je ne suis pas votre employeur.

Je fis un sourire en coin. Il avait raison, après tout. Cependant, je n'allais pas laisser tomber le vouvoiement.

— Appelez-moi Alice, alors.

Il y eut un autre silence et ne voulant pas me sentir gênée, je me mis à lui poser des questions.

— Votre majordome semble bien vous connaître, déclarais-je, un peu timide.

— Il travaille ici depuis une trentaine d'années, bien avant ma naissance.

—Pourquoi vous appelle-t-il monsieur Bruce, après tant d'années ?

— Je lui ai déjà dit, mais le connaissant…

Je sentais son regard sur moi, ou plutôt mes mains. C'était assez intimidant, à vrai dire. Il était torse nu, très bien bâti (et son visage était vraiment pas mal, aussi), nous étions assis sur un même lit.

— De nombreuses personnes diraient que c'est parce qu'il est anglais, ricanais-je.

— Vous l'êtes aussi, mais je sens que vous allez m'appeler Bruce, répondit-il, amusé.

— « Monsieur Wayne » est beaucoup trop long à dire, en fait.

Et puis, j'avais l'impression d'être une élève de secondaire à l'appeler Monsieur. Je préférais largement Bruce, et Alice. Quand le majordome m'avait appelée Mademoiselle Winston, je m'étais sentie vraiment gênée.

J'arrivais à la fin des points de suture, je fis un nœud et désinfecta une nouvelle fois avant de prendre un bandage que je mis autour du bras blessé. J'avais enfin fini et je sentis une satisfaction au travail fait.

— Désolé de vous avoir fait-

— Ah, non ! Ne vous excusez pas ! Ça ne me dérange pas du tout de me déplacer pour soigner quelqu'un.

— J'ai cru que vous n'alliez pas venir, à vrai dire, toussota-t-il.

— Bah, vous savez… si j'étais médecin, ça aurait pu être mon quotidien.

Ça rime, en plus.

C'était assez bizarre pour moi de parler tout poliment. D'habitude, j'étais assez familière avec les clients (enfin, on se connaissait presque tous et c'est pour ça que je n'avais pas reconnu la tête de Bruce).

Il se leva et je fis de même, ne sachant que faire. Je le vis mettre une chemise et il se retourna vers moi.

— Je vous ramène chez vous, par contre.

Je sentis mes joues chauffer (pas par timidité mais plutôt parce que je ne voulais pas le déranger).

— Non, non, ça ira ! J'ai juste fait dix minutes de marche.

— C'est quand même dix minutes dans la nuit et vous savez, Métropolis…

— Je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes, essayais-je de convaincre.

— Peut-être qu'en rentrant vous en aurez-

— Mais non !

— S'il vous plaît… plaida-t-il.

Je soupirais et finit par accepter, ce qui sembla lui faire plaisir. On descendit et une fois dans le garage (et ce garage ! Il fait la taille de mon appartement !), Bruce se mit à chercher une voiture et d'ailleurs, il en avait du choix.

On entra dans une voiture de collection et je changeais immédiatement mes préjugés : j'avais toujours cru que les vieilles voitures étaient inconfortables, mais ces sièges ! J'étais bien installée et Bruce avait remarqué ce détail, démarrant l'engin.

— C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt confortable.

Durant le trajet, on parlait de tout et de rien, et si au début j'étais un peu timide, là je me surprenais à discuter. En fait, il m'écoutait plus qu'il ne parlait et je remarquais qu'il n'était pas comme les médias le décrivaient.

Enfin, je ne le connaissais pas du tout mais il ne semblait pas aussi playboy que je le pensais. Je pense que j'avais dû mettre un bon vingt minutes à marcher parce que je me rendis compte que le trajet semblait plus loin.

Je devais être trop fatiguée, je pense !

— Vous en pensez quoi de Superman ? demandais-je soudainement.

Je voulais avoir un avis d'un milliardaire qui aidait les victimes et je remarquais que ses traits s'étaient un peu durcis. Mais pourquoi il avait l'air un peu… triste ? Ou alors, j'étais juste parano ?

— C'était un héros, souffla-t-il. Au début, je le voyais comme un danger, quelqu'un qui pouvait rayer l'humanité en un clin d'œil.

Je fronçais un peu les sourcils.

— Pourquoi vous avez changé d'avis ?

Il haussa les épaules et je ne pus m'empêcher que c'était pour une raison personnelle. Enfin, non, il devait pas connaître Superman (qui le connaissait personnellement, après tout ?), mais je veux dire, par rapport à lui.

— Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je me suis dit qu'il devait avoir une famille, un entourage.

Je n'avais rien contre Superman. Ma famille vivait dans un coin paumé au Nebraska, mon grand-père terminait ses dernières années dans un appartement à Londres. Je n'avais rien à perdre… sauf Martha et Jackson.

— Et vous ? Que pensez-vous de lui ?

Intéressé, j'avais remarqué que la voiture roulait plus lentement. Il voulait continuer la conversation ?

— Je crois que c'est le genre de personne qui veut le bien et que le peuple dénigre parce qu'il est supérieur. Je n'ai absolument rien contre lui, mais je déteste vraiment quand l'humanité pense être la seule au monde.

— Et bien sûr, lorsqu'il s'est sacrifié, tout le monde a soudainement été en « deuil », termina-t-il, amer.

— Je pense qu'on ne peut plus rien faire pour ces personnes, dis-je en ricanant.

— Vous croyez ?

Je le regardais longuement, me demandant si vraiment, on pouvait changer un con. Naaan, pas possible.

— C'est impossible de changer un idiot, finis-je par dire.

— Mmh…

Il ne parla plus et une minute plus tard, nous étions devant mon appartement miteux et à cet instant, je le trouvais vraiment ridicule à côté du manoir de Bruce, qui semblait gigantesque. Un peu honteuse, je ne remarquais pas que mes joues étaient rosées.

J'allais sortir mais la voix de Bruce m'arrêta :

— Vous vivez ici ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

Je me retournais, ne comprenant pas trop sa question.

— Eh bien… oui.

— Vous savez que c'est un des quartiers les plus dangereux de Métropolis ?

Je le savais, mais encore une fois, je n'avais jamais eu de soucis. Après tout, ce n'était pas Bagdad.

— Comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai jamais eu-

— Martha le sait ? coupa-t-il, un peu brutalement.

— Euh… pas vraiment.

Il me regarda, puis soupira un peu.

— Faites attention en tout cas, me prévint-il.

Je fis un sourire et le remercia, avant de sortir. Une fois à mon entrée, j'entendis la voiture partir et j'eus un sourire. On ne se connaissait pas, mais Bruce semblait déjà être quelqu'un de « protecteur ». Ça ne me dérangeait pas, tant que ça ne devenait pas incessant, surtout si je devais le soigner plusieurs fois par semaine.

J'entrais chez moi, enleva mes converses, tapota mon chat Ginger avec tendresse, puis étant la plus grande des fainéants, je me laissais tomber sur le lit et m'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

Ce que je ne remarqua pas, c'est que j'avais un sourire aux lèvres…


	3. Chapitre 3 - Justicier

Coucou ! Le voilà le 3ème chapitre ! Il est 0:52 et c'est après une tornade d'inspiration que je me suis mise à écrire. Car oui, j'avais les idées mais disons que mes doigts refusaient de bouger sur le clavier. J'espère donc que ça vous plaira car un nouveau personnage fait son entrée héhé.

Bonne lecture les chouuuuuuus !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 _Justicier_

— Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de la peur ?

La voix était claire, calme mais il y avait cette teinte doucereuse, presque sadique, qui faisait frémir M. Hadley. Assis sur une chaise très inconfortable, où ses poignets étaient attachés, il eut un rictus de mépris.

— C'que j'sais, c'est qu'vous êtes fou !

— Oh, mais vous avez bien raison, M. Hadley, répliqua lentement l'homme en face qui eut un sourire en coin. Dites-moi, est-ce que vous pensez que la peur peut être une manière de récolter des réponses ?

Hadley, qui essayait désespérément de se libérer, regardait autour de lui, comme si un Saint allait le libérer de cet endroit glauque. Une sorte d'hangar abandonné…

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez d'moi ? demanda-t-il, presque en criant.

La silhouette, qui s'était posée sur la table métallique, se leva gracieusement et le regarda un instant, avec un air faussement attendri.

— Tout, voyons ! Votre argent, parce que pour l'instant je n'ai plus un sou.

Il y eut un silence, puis l'homme continua, cette fois-ci il était sérieux et ses yeux étaient devenus sombres, effrayant Hadley qui gigotait.

— Oh et… aussi… vous allez gentiment renvoyer vos hommes chez eux. Je sais que vous détenez un trafic d'enfants que vous comptiez envoyer en Chine.

Tout en parlant, il avait pris la mâchoire de Hadley entre ses doigts, plantant ses iris bleues dans les siens. Il y avait quelque chose de… fou dans ce regard.

— Vous… vous mentez ! Et vous êtes qui d'ailleurs, hein ? Une sorte de justicier ?

La silhouette eut un rire sans joie, à la limite de l'hystérique. Puis il se calma et revint se poser sur la table, regardant sa victime en face, comme si ce n'était qu'un déchet.

— Un justicier est honorable, vous savez.

Il se tut instant avant de continuer.

— Moi, je n'ai pas de règles. Je suis ce qu'on appelle la peur.

— C'pas en m'parlant qu'vous allez me faire peur !

— Non, bien sûr. Il faut utiliser des techniques, pas vrai, hein, Hadley ? rétorqua-t-il.

Il sortit un téléphone de sa poche, composa un numéro puis montra l'écran à sa proie qui ouvrit la bouche, choqué. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ce qui fit doucement rire l'homme.

Sur l'écran, se tenait la fille d'Hadley, un ruban adhésif sur la bouche, un fusil collé à son crâne.

— Très gentille, votre fille. Un peu idiote mais je suppose que c'est dans les gènes.

— Barbara ! cria Hadley en essayant de se détacher.

Maintenant, vous savez ce que c'est que la peur, ricana l'homme. Vous allez renvoyer vos hommes sinon, _piou piou_ , au revoir Barbara. Je ne veux plus de trafic d'humains, plus d'enfants kidnappés, je ne veux plus voir votre face de rat souriante, promettant l'avenir devant les caméras.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, son ton s'élevait, sa rage laissait apercevoir son vrai visage. Quelqu'un de furieux et ce n'était pas rassurant à voir, car sa victime se tortilla encore plus, fixant sa fille qui pleurait bruyamment.

— Je… je…

— Vous refusez ?

— Non ! s'écria rapidement le politicien. Je vais le faire, je vais le faire !

— Oh, mais avant…

Caméra placée devant Hadley, il l'alluma et toussota.

— Parlez. Dites ce que vous avez fait, ordonna-t-il, autoritaire.

— Jamais !

— _Tututu_ , vous ne voudriez pas que Barbara finisse dans une tombe, non ?

Inspirant profondément, c'est ainsi que le politicien raconta la vérité de A à Z. Comment il envoya des hommes kidnapper des enfants après les cours, pour les envoyer en Chine, comment ça le rendit riche. Et cet argent, bien sûr, servit à le faire monter dans la politique. Il voulait devenir président. Après le long discours, il sanglota, murmurant des injures.

— Je suis ruiné… ruiné… souffla-t-il.

La caméra coupée, la silhouette se plaça en face de Hadley.

— Pas vraiment, non. Je pense que vous n'avez pas assez souffert.

Sans prévenir, il sortit un pistolet argenté, plaquant l'arme sur la cuisse de la victime, qui hurla de peur et tira, ce qui récolta un autre long cri douloureux. Agacé, le « justicier » porta un coup de poing au visage de Hadley qui gémit.

— Mais… qui êtes-vous… ? murmura Hadley, la gorge serrée, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

— On m'appelle Riley, court et simple, j'aime bien, répondit le prénommé Riley. Bon, c'était la partie physique et-

— Quoi ?! Comment ça « physique » ? Que… vous…

— Allons, mon ami, vous ne pensiez pas vraiment que j'allais vous laisser comme ça ? C'est trop gentil.

Puis, Riley reprit le téléphone, toujours branché où Barbara essayait de crier sous le ruban adhésif.

— Tue-la.

— Non ! Non ! fit Hadley.

C'était trop tard car un bruit sourd résonna. Barbara venait d'être assassinée. Riley avait émis cet ordre sans aucune émotion, il observa sa proie se déchaîner comme un animal et soudain, c'est là que le plaisir vint. Voir les salopards attachés, pris dans leur propre piège. C'était très intéressant, presque comme un spectacle. Puis, lassé, il demanda à ses agents de venir prendre Hadley, qui était désormais immobile, le regard vide.

Riley sortit une photo de sa poche puis fit un doux sourire. Il y avait lui, un peu plus jeune et à côté, une fille de son âge.

— Je tiens toujours ma promesse, Alice…

* * *

… _M. Hadley a donc déclaré avoir kidnappé plus de cent enfants en un an pour les envoyer dans les usines en Chine pour le marché du textile. Selon la vidéo, ce trafic lui permettait un gros bénéfice qui le faisait monter de grade en politique. Bien entendu, la justice a décidé de le juger coupable. Cependant, le FBI est toujours à la recherche de ce mystérieux justicier qui a filmé cette révélation. Nous allons lancer le débat : selon vous, est-ce que le mystérieux justicier est-il vraiment un héros ? Est-ce que ces méthodes sont bonnes ? A vous de décider !_

Alice émit un soupir avant de déposer l'assiette qu'elle nettoyait depuis plus de dix minutes, sans vraiment y faire attention. Elle était contente que ce Hadley se fasse avoir, ce type était louche depuis le début, elle le savait ! Mais tuer son enfant ? Il allait loin, ce soi-disant justicier.

— C'est un héros, fit une voix.

La rouquine sursauta avant de fusiller Jackson du regard. Il déposa un set d'assiettes à côté de son amie avant de lui jeter un regard étonné.

— T'es pas d'accord avec moi ? Sans lui, on aurait jamais su que ce vieux porc d'Hadley faisait ce genre de trucs.

— Je suis d'accord sur ce point, rétorqua rapidement Alice. Mais tuer sa fille… ? Elle n'avait rien à voir là-dedans.

— C'est vrai que sous cet angle…

— Ce justicier a vraiment des problèmes, ajouta Alice, énervée.

Jackson hocha la tête, d'accord avec sa collègue avant de se redresser, se rappelant de quelque chose.

— J'ai oublié de te dire ! Y'a ton chéri à la table six.

— Hein ? fit Alice, le sourcil haussé.

— Bah… Bruce Wayne.

— C'est pas mon chéri, idiot ! s'écria Alice en rigolant.

— Tu te lèves à trois heures du matin pour aller dans un manoir, quand même.

Alice continua de rire avant de taper amicalement son épaule, se dirigea dehors. Effectivement, Wayne l'attendait sagement à la table six, observant, encore, les actualités avec intérêt. En remarquant la rouquine qui vint devant lui, il fit un petit sourire.

— Vous avez vu, aussi ? Ce « justicier », demanda Alice.

— Il a été extrême, remarqua-t-il, peu content de ce fait.

— Très, même ! Je comprends pas comment on peut le considérer comme un héros. Il pourrait montrer son visage, d'ailleurs. Si c'est un héros, il devrait assumer son rôle et-

— Mademoiselle Winston…

— Oh, désolée. Je me suis emballée, s'excusa la serveuse, les joues rouges. C'est juste que… enfin… bref. Vous m'aviez appelée ?

Wayne voulait entendre le reste mais fit comme si de rien n'était, tendant une enveloppe vers elle. Curieuse, Alice l'ouvrit et vit une liasse d'argent, surprise. Tellement que sa main eut un réflexe, reposant l'enveloppe brutalement contre la table.

— Pourquoi… je… wow… autant !

— Vous vous êtes réveillée à trois heures du matin, alors j'ai pensé-

— Vous me payez parce que j'ai marché juste vingt minutes ? s'exclama la rouquine, abasourdie.

— Dans le quartier le plus dangereux de Métropolis.

— Pas si dangereux, j'ai jamais rien eu.

Ils se répondaient au tac au tac et Alice, par fierté, ne voulait pas cet argent. Au début, elle se dit qu'avec ça, elle aurait pu se payer une voiture. Ses factures. Mais accepter, c'était… bizarre.

— S'il vous plaît, je me sentirai mieux si vous acceptez.

— Et je me sentirai mal si j'accepte, fit Alice, poussant l'enveloppe vers Wayne qui soupira. Disons que c'était une promenade, que j'ai fait du sport. Si vous allez me donner de l'argent pour chaque nuit que je me lèverai pour vous, je sens que vous allez être ruiné.

— Vous insinuez que je me blesse trop ? demanda Wayne, le sourcil haussé et amusé.

Alice s'arrêta un moment, se mordilla la lèvre.

— J'insinue que vous avez des activités bizarres.

Wayne ne répondit pas tout de suite, la conversation l'égayant.

— Vous n'allez vraiment pas accepter l'argent ? questionna-t-il, désespéré.

— Si j'étais en dettes, je me serais ruée dessus.

Soudain, son téléphone vibra, ce qui fit sursauter Alice. Curieux, Wayne la regarda ouvrir un message et remarqua le grand sourire s'étendant sur son visage, qui tourna vers la gauche. Suivant son regard, il vit un homme qui fit un signe de la main.

Sans rien dire, Alice se leva et courra vers le type, l'enlacant de toutes ses forces.

— Tu m'as manqué ! Oh, mon dieu, tu es vraiment réel !

— Je ne suis pas un fantôme, non, fit la personne.

— Je dois te présenter à quelqu'un !

Alice amena le jeune homme vers Wayne qui se leva directement, essayant de faire un sourire agréable. Il n'était pas fan des inconnus. Bon, même s'il ne connaissait pas tellement Alice, mais c'était une autre histoire.

— Riley, voilà Bruce Wayne, Wayne, voici Riley Williams. C'est un ami d'enfance quand j'ai vécu à Londres.

Si Riley semblait enchanté, Wayne ne le vit pas sous cet œil. Cet homme avait un drôle d'air. Mais poli, il attrapa quand même sa main et la secoua fermement.

— C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, monsieur Wayne.

— De même.

— Si vous avez besoin d'un scientifique, vous avez Riley, fit Alice, surexcitée. C'est un génie en chimie !

— Alice…

— Ce serait un plaisir, monsieur Williams, lança Wayne, toujours faussement poli.

C'était certain, il ne le sentait pas. Bon, après, Wayne avait tendance à être paranoïaque, il pourrait lui laisser une chance, mais il ne lui inspirait pas confiance pour l'instant.

— Vraiment ? s'exclama Riley, étonné.

— Vraiment.

Après avoir un peu discuté, Riley eut un appel urgent et partit.

— Ne vous en faites pas, Riley est vraiment un surdoué en sciences.

— J'en suis certain, fit Wayne, pas très sûr.

— Vous allez faire votre activité bizarre ce soir, au fait ?

Le soudain changement de sujet perturba un peu le brun (enfin poivre et sel) qui eut un petit rire.

— Ce soir je vais effectivement faire mon « activité bizarre ». Peut-être que j'aurais à vous appeler dans la nuit. Je peux envoyer-

— Non. J'ai des jambes, vous habitez à seulement vingt minutes de chez moi. Je pense que ça ira.

— Disons qu'on a un contrat, fit Wayne, essayant de la convaincre.

— On en a pas, remarqua Alice, ne voulant pas être piégée.

— Mais imaginons-

— Non.

Cette fille était vraiment têtue ! C'était un trait de caractère que Wayne appréciait peu mais il ne fit pas de remarques car il eut une idée. Abandonnant enfin, Alice se sentit fière de ce combat vaillamment gagné.

* * *

Mais quelques heures plus tard, ce sentiment fut remplacé par de la frustration, car à sa porte se trouvait Alfred. Il était deux heures du matin, Alice avait coiffé ses cheveux avant de dormir au cas où, avait mis un pyjama décent et avait redressé ses lunettes.

— Mademoiselle-

— J'ai une idée. Vous retournez chez vous, je vais au manoir à pieds.

— Monsieur Wayne m'a donné des instructions claires et-

— Comme ça, il va être pris dans son piège ! continua Alice sans l'écouter.

— S'il vous plaît, mademoiselle.

Sachant pertinemment que ça ne servait à rien de chercher des idées, Alice monta dans la grosse voiture, maugréant : il y avait une petite voiture, elle l'avait vu ! Pourquoi prendre un engin blindé ?!

Wayne était exaspérant.


End file.
